


Syncope

by gossamerempire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamerempire/pseuds/gossamerempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ordinarily, Arys Oakheart is as steadfast as they come. Yet when his gaze settles upon Arianne Martell, on his first day beneath the sweltering Dornish sun, his venerated resolve falters. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syncope

Ordinarily, Arys Oakheart is as steadfast as they come.

When Ser Barristan Selmy is dismissed, in a fashion that the former Head of Protective Services does not truly deserve, Arys dutifully expresses his mirth alongside the rest of the new boy-King’s audience. And when he is directed to shift his worldly possessions to a foreign land, in order to protect Princess Myrcella from being scorched by the royals of Sunspear, Arys accepts without protest.

Yet when his gaze settles upon Arianne Martell, on his first day beneath the sweltering Dornish sun, his venerated resolve falters.

Arys Oakheart is not a particularly religious man. But in the days to come, when he crosses paths with the heady temptress of the South all too often, he prays for the unwelcome swell of infatuation to be fleeting.

In the end, the pungent heat of this strange place addles his principles. In weaker moments he forgets all that he is bound by and crumbles against her lips.

“Your nature crafts your honour,” Arianne consoles him one night, her naked frame flush against his own unclad form. She ghosts her fingertips along his gun - his metallic almost-limb - with interest. “You are a good man. Your job, and all of its enforced restrictions, has little to do with it.”


End file.
